


My Eyes Only

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [55]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times, when it is just the two of them, when Arthur likes to just gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Another one for a Camelot_Drabble prompt

Arthur knew he needed to move. He had duties to attend to and really couldn’t afford to anger his father any more. He was beginning to question the man more and more with each day that passed and Arthur knew it wouldn’t be long until the king felt he was forced to discipline his son. After all, if even the Crown Prince wouldn’t obey, then what chance did he have for anyone else to follow his lead?

But the very reason why he was disobeying was the reason why he didn’t want to move. He would have to find a way of punishing his servant for being such a distraction. A small smile tugged at the corner of Arthur’s mouth as he stared down at Merlin, his mind providing him with all the sorts of `punishments` he would want to inflict on his lover.

After all, Merlin was sprawled across his bed. Why for the love of Camelot would Arthur want to move? Merlin was naked, his eyes shut and a content look on his face as he slept. Arthur wasn’t any more dressed than his partner, but Merlin had somehow wriggled out of the covers at some point in the night, almost as if he was just tantalizing Arthur.

While dressed, Merlin looked tall and lanky, almost as if he still hadn’t quite grown into his body just yet. But when he undressed, Arthur was always breath taken with just how gorgeous he was. Long and wiry, Merlin’s body betrayed his hidden strength. His limbs were elegant, moving with a grace in bed that he didn’t seem capable of possessing when he was on his feet. His chest was rising and falling with his soft breathing, his mouth parted slightly and small puffs of air escaping through his lips.

Arthur was rooted to the spot.

It wasn’t often he was awake before Merlin, but he knew the latest delegation visiting had worked his servant to the bone. Arthur insisted as often as he could for Merlin to stay with him each night – at least it meant no guard could pull him from his bed because the visiting prince wanted something. Arthur knew full well what that prince wanted; he wanted what was Arthur’s. While he knew he couldn’t admit things out loud or in front of his father in regards to his relationship with Merlin, he could make sure their guest simply couldn’t find him.

But it had still meant that Merlin had been up and gone before Arthur had woken, just breakfast waiting on the table to remind him of the other man’s presence. The delegation had left the previous night. Arthur had thought Merlin would just want to crawl into bed and sleep, yet his lover had been quite adamant about precisely what he wanted to do. All night. Several times in several different ways.

Arthur was glad he had already made the decision not to take Merlin on the hunt he was supposed to be attending with his father. He wasn’t sure the man would actually be able to ride a horse after their night.

But it was still nice to have woken first. He could snatch a few private moments just watching Merlin sleep. Every time he got the chance to do something like this, he felt his heart beat painfully hard. He wondered if Merlin knew precisely what Arthur would be prepared to do for him. Arthur wondered if he knew himself the lengths he would be prepared to go to. It scared him, sometimes. He had never felt like this before.

“You’re thinking,” a voice softly murmured and Arthur jumped. He glanced down to find Merlin’s eyes had opened a crack and a soft smile was on his face as he gazed up at the prince. Unable to stop himself, Arthur leant down and kissed him. When they drew apart, Merlin was panting with a soft blush spreading over his cheek. Arthur found himself tracing it with his thumb.

“What are you thinking about?” Merlin pressed, beginning to sound more lucid as he shifted in the bed. Not wanting the man to get up and ruin the sight before him, Arthur gently rested a hand on his chest.

“Just you.”

“Me?”

“Mm. You’re rather exquisite you know?”

“Stop messing around,” Merlin grumbled, beginning to sit up. Arthur reached out and tugged him back, but Merlin’s arm gave way and the servant ended up landing on top of him. Arthur instantly wrapped his arms around him to keep him there, his own body reacting to the close proximity of his lover.

“I’m not,” he said earnestly, beginning to kiss Merlin again. The more he did it, the more heated it became.

“You are. You’re the one with the body from the Gods, you’re…oh! Don’t s-stop…”

Arthur smirked, flipping them so that Merlin was against the bed again. He didn’t think he would ever get enough of the sight. Merlin was pale; his skin white. And against the red covers of the bed, Arthur thought there was no finer sight in the whole of Camelot. Merlin squirmed under his gaze, one arm rising until he could curl his fingers around the back of Arthur’s neck and pull him down for another kiss.

“Stop thinking and take me, my prince,” he whispered and Arthur felt himself coming completely undone just by the words alone.

Merlin was exquisite, whether he would admit it or not. But all that Arthur was truly thinking about was the fact that the servant was his. He was the only one who would get to see just how beautiful Merlin was, how graceful and demanding he could be when it came to getting what he wanted.

And judging by the reaction underneath him, what Merlin wanted was Arthur.

And as he was a generous prince and all of that, how could he do anything but comply and give his subject exactly what he was asking for?


End file.
